The endings we look for
by C-B love
Summary: Just a series of one shots.They are endings of each episode, of how we all want them to be like. Ill try and get to the end of season 4 if all goes well.My first story.I hope you enjoy it!
1. Flowers for your grave

_**Flowers for your grave.**_

"What the hell where you thinking? You could`ve gotten yourself killed!" Beckett yelled forcefully pushing Castle against the hard brick wall.

"The safety was on the whole time" Explained Castle.

"You know you could have told me."

"Where`s the fun in that?" said castle patting the killer on the back in success.

Beckett was watching Tisdale getting shoved into the police car, giving her an "I hate you" look before his head was ducked under the door.

Suddenly she heard someone clearing their throat right behind her. She turned around to look at Castle.

Breaking the silence Beckett finally says "Well, guess this is it."

"It doesn't have to be. We could go to dinner, debrief each other"

"Why, Castle? So I can be just another one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours." Castle said putting on an innocent face.

Extending her arm for a handshake Beckett says "It was nice to meet you, Castle."

"It's too bad. It would`ve been great." Trying to talk her into it.

Beckett leans in close and whispers in his ear, trying to put on her best bedroom voice. "You have no idea." With that she turns on her heels, and walks away putting a bit more sway into her hips, just to tease him.

The truth is, Beckett did want to go to dinner with Castle, but she knew that guys always try harder, when she plays hard to get. Then a big smile creeps to her face, when she hears running footsteps coming behind her.

"Go to dinner with me please?" Castle says a bit out of breath, and eager.

Beckett bites her lip, feeling flirty, (What is this man doing to her?)

"If I say yes will stop begging?" Staying hard to get, but still getting what she wants as well.

"Yes, Yes, Yes I promise!"

"Okay then, pick me up at 6." It wasn`t a question.

This time Castle left Beckett, and she could tell he was excited.

And she was too!

* * *

The end.

Would love to have your feedback, good or bad!

:)


	2. Nanny McDead

_**Nanny McDead.**_

"So, looks like I managed to make it through the case, without getting injured, shot or killed." Castle says, pleased with himself.

Beckett in sarcasm says "Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow."

"Mm, maybe." " Hey Beckett?"

"Yeah"

"The way you talked to Chloe in there, was really amazing."

"Thank you Castle, that's really sweet." Beckett very flattered.

Then the domino effect happened, an officer walked past and bumped into Castle, who bumped into Beckett, and they both fell down on the ground, with Beckett landing on top of him.

Out of the blue Beckett leant down, and kissed Castle really softly on the cheek. Next thing you know, she is up standing, waiting for Castle to come out of his daze.

Beckett looks down and says "You coming Rick?"

"Yeah." Says Castle, snapping out of it.

(Wow on a first name basses now!)

* * *

The end.

Just to let you know the stories, are not linked.

Let me know what you think !

:)


	3. Hedge fund homeboys

_**Hedge fund homeboys.**_

"You knew something was up, so you brought the gun and, what, Vodka? Or was Max a Scotch guy? He knew all about you, Donny and Amanda. He had to wonder, "Did you set me up to kill my best friend?" And when he realized you had, he wasn't gonna keep quiet, was he? Even with you telling him you'd all go to jail. If only Max had been strong enough to just man up. If only Donny realized he didn't belong with you guys anymore, he and Amanda were through. Well, then, none of this would have been necessary. Weak people just don't get it, do they, Brandon? Sometimes they just have to be led to the truth." Castle says, waiting to see if his little story did the trick.

"Exactly." Whispers Brandon

Castle then immediately snaps out of the act, and Brandon realizes his mistake.

Castle shocked, asks "Did he just say, "Exactly."? 'Cause I heard him say, "Exactly."

"Yup. I heard it, too." Beckett agrees

"He tricked me. You tricked me." Brandon says, cursing himself, for falling into Castles trap.

"It's still called "admission against interest." Beckett pipes in.

"Just a fancy term for "confession." States Castle

"Pretty sweet, huh? " Beckett says, knowing that Brandon does not think that at all.

"Mm-hmm." Castle agreeing

"Oh, and the funny thing is, I bet you thought you were pretty clever to go back and move Donny's body, right? But the thing is, is we would have never figured it out if you hadn't." Beckett making sure Brandon is pissed off at himself, even more.

Then Castle starts "Well, she would have never figured it out."

"Oh, like you would have figured it out."

"I definitely would have figured it out."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Honest truth. Straight face. From my heart." Castle says.

"Castle who is the detective here?"

"Um you are but, I know for a fact, that I would have figured it out."

"There is no way in hell Castle."

Now they were inches away from each other face.

"I would have."

"No way Castle."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do you guys always fight like your married? " Asks Brandon.

Castle and Beckett turn and face him, realizing he is, still here.

"YES." They both said in unison.

"Are you two together? "

"Not yet." Says Beckett. (Oh my gosh did I say that out load? Oh I did because Castle is looking at me, with a quirky face.)

"Is that right Beckett?" Castle realizing that she was never meant to say that, but makes it all the more fun!

"Umm" Beckett panicking, gets her papers together, quickly goes out the door, and gets uniforms to escort Brandon out.

"Hey Beckett, just say the word! " Castle yells out the door.

Beckett can't help but smile. (I wish it was that simple Rick).

* * *

The end.

So what do you think. You know how to use the review button!

:)


	4. Hell hath no fury

**_Hell hath no fury._**

"What kind of a name is "Nikki Heat"? Beckett said irritated.

"A cop name." Explained Castle

"It's a stripper name."

"Well, I told you she was kind of slutty."

"Change it, Castle."

"Wha- hang on a second. Think of the titles. Summer Heat. Heat Wave. In Heat."

"Change the name."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Change it."

"No."

"Castle?"

"I'm sorry. "

"I'm not speaking about this..."

"I have artistic integrity, Beckett."

"Artistic integrity"? Change the name, Castle. Today."

"If I cave now, what next? What next? What more demands would you demand?"

Castle was now swiftly walking away from Beckett, and going into the other part of the library where it was empty.

They were both down row F now away from the crowd, so they couldn't hear them bickering.

"Castle, please change the name."

"Why is it such a big deal? I thought you didn't care."

"I care about my reputation."

"Beckett it`s just a name, anyway she is not nearly as beautiful, smart, challenging and extraordinary as you are."

Beckett looked deep into his blue eyes, (wow he really meant that too.)

Just as Castle was about to say sorry, Beckett`s lips were on his. The kiss was just as he imagined it would be, soft and sweet.

Once they pulled part Castle said, "I`m still not changing the name."

* * *

The end.

Hoped you liked it, as much as im writing them.

:)


	5. A chill goes through her veins

_**A chill goes through her veins.**_

"So, I guess your Nikki Heat has a backstory now, Castle."

"I don't know, um... I did kind of like the hooker-by-day cop-by-night thing. But, uh, I guess a heavy emotional angle could work, too." Castle said lightening the mood.

She smiles, his joke letting her off the emotional hook.

"Well, don't bewilder your audiences with substance on my account, Castle."

Beckett packs up, and starts to walk off.

"Until tomorrow, Detective."

"You can't just say "night?"

"I'm a writer. "Night" is boring. "Until tomorrow" is more hopeful."

"Yeah. Well, I'm a cop. But your right, it does sound more hopeful." Beckett said, giving Castle a smile that makes his insides melt.

"See, have a good night Beckett."

"Umm I'm not ready to say good night yet, do you want to come back to my house for a drink.?"

"Why Detective Beckett, I thought you would never ask!"

They both get up and Castle links arms with Beckett, noticing she didn't pull away but, pulled him in close to her.

Espo and Ryan walk in, and notice Castle and Beckett walking towards the elevator, with their arms linked around each other.

"I wonder if they realize how adorable they look together?" Ryan asked.

"Dude, really, cute?" Espo shocked about his comment.

"Cute?"

"No bro, but yeah I know what you mean, they do make a good couple."

* * *

The end.

Let me know what you think !

Thankyou for reading and reviewing my story, it means alot guys.

:)


	6. Always buy retail

_**Always but retail.**_

Beckett walks in the hallway, and sees Castle drinking the champagne that saved both their lives.

"Baylor's gonna make it. You okay, Castle?"

"My first gun battle." He replys

"Your last gun battle." Beckett states

"Mm. Don't be so pessimistic. I think I handled myself pretty well."

"Yeah. Probably saved my life."

"Probably"? I definitely saved your life. And you know what that means, don't you? It means you owe me."

"Owe you what?' Beckett asks in a "what the hell" kind of way, but also curious.

"Whatever I want. "

Castle moves closer to her, suggestively.

"And you know exactly what I want, don't you? You know what I really, really, want you to do. " Castle whispered.

He leans in for what seems like a kiss, but he actually whispers in her ear.

"Never. Ever. Call me kitten."

"And what if keep calling you kitten? What are you going to do?" Beckett said challenging him.

"You will have your own little name."

Castle leaned in again and kissed her on the cheek, and walked towards the door.

"Until tomorrow, gorgeous."

* * *

The end.

cheesy i know! sorry was in the mood.

The review button is right there.

:)


	7. Home is where the heart stops

_**Home is where the heart stops.**_

"Oh, pretty butch, Castle." Beckett said amused.

"I know, right? Come, grab a chair."

"Oh, no. I just came to return your mom's jewel—"

"You saved my life. The least I can do is make you some eggs." Castle interrupted.

"umm ok, where is Martha and Alexis?"

"Alexis is out with a study group and mother, could be anywhere." Castle said serving up 2 plates of his famous, scrambled eggs.

"Wow Castle these eggs are amazing!, what recipe did you use?"

"I didn't, I improvised."

"How did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Well, when I was together with Meredith, she was always out at dinner time, so I had to cook for Alexis."

"You know you amaze me sometimes, Castle."

"You amaze me, every day."

Beckett's heart melted.

"Beckett, can i ask you somthing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Why do you keep me around?"

Beckett was shocked, she didnt know he felt that way.

"I keep you around because, i like you and, you make my day a little easier just being, around."

"Thankyou Beckett, that means alot."

"Always."

* * *

The end.

So another ending finished, and another one coming.

Would love your thoughts !

:)


	8. Ghosts

_**Ghosts.**_

"Wow. You are all about the cloud, aren't you? Never the silver lining. Okay. Maybe this might cheer you up a little bit. (takes cash from pocket) Your winnings. " Castle said, handing Beckett a wad of money.

"My winnings? " Beckett asked.

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You threw your hand."

"Alright, I was trying to be nice. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Now we're even. So, what do you say to a..."

Castle pulls a deck of cards from his pocket.

"...little showdown? Head to head, toe to toe, winner take all, mano a mujer. "

"Hand to woman"?

"Whatever it takes."

"You're on."

"No mercy."

"I'm gonna make you hurt."

"Oh, you're gonna get hurt."

"What are we playing for?"

"Pride. Or clothing." Castle silently praying it was clothing.

"I think I got a bag of gummy bears."

"Shuffle."

Castle holds out the deck and she grabs it.

""Deal. Comfy with Texas Hold 'Em?"

She begins to shuffle.

"I'm comfy so long as my cards come from the top of the deck."

"Huh. What you got up your sleeves?"

"Aside from my muscular arms?"

Beckett gives him the look.

"Im not telling." Castle said.

Beckett deals the cards and they start playing. Throughout their game, they talk about the case and how good each other's poker faces are.

"How about we make this game a little, interesting." Castle said.

"How?"

"Instead of the gummy bears, if I win I get anything I want from you, and if you win, you get anything from me."

"Deal."

So the game starts up again, Castle is a little worried now, his hand is not the best, but won't let down his face. Beckett on the other hand is going good.

After about 4 minutes…

"Ha I won." Beckett had creamed Castle.

"Well done detective, so what do you want from me?"

"Hmm, I want…

* * *

The end.

Who wants to know what she asks for? hehe

I like reviews !

:)


	9. Little girl lost

_**Little girl lost.**_

"A date? You date? Who?" Castle said a little jealous.

"That's why it's called "private life." Because it's private. Unlike you, I don't live my life on Page Six." Beckett states.

"Well, you're a mysterious woman, Detective Beckett."

"Yeah, well I try." Giving him a smile.

"So, why can`t I know who this guy?"

"Who said it was a guy?" Beckett said, realizing that didn`t come out right.

Castle choked on his breath.

"Are you… umm … what… eh."

"Chill out Castle, I'm not gay! If you must know, Laine and I are going out for a drink."

Well Castle was definitely relieved.

"Oh, ok then have fun." Castle said collecting his things.

Just then Beckett`s phone rang.

"Beckett."

"Hey girl, Im sorry I'm going to have to do a rain check, autopsy reports have piled in and I have to sort them out for tomorrow morning."

"That's ok Laine, no problem we can always do it another time."

"Thanks girl, hey you could always go out with writer monkey."

"Bye Laine."

Beckett hung up and threw her coat on.

"So, you want to go for that drink?" Castle heard the whole thing.

"Sorry Castle, I think I'm just going to go home, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, ok you want to ride the elevator down with me, save power?"

"Nice excuse Castle, sure."

Beckett and Castle walked into the elevator, Castle pressed the ground button and the doors closed. There was a comfortable silence for a moment, and Beckett felt bad about rejecting Castle. So she casually linked her index finger with his, he flinched and then tightened his grip. It felt so right but she would never admit that to anyone.

There was a faint "ding" as the doors opened and they both stepped out with their fingers still around each other's.

"Goodnight Castle." She let go of his finger immediately missing his touch.

"Night." They both parted ways and went to their cars.

Beckett saw a cute smile appear on Castle`s face, as he got into his car.

She didnt feel bad anymore.

* * *

The end.

Well ? what do you think ?

Just want to say a big thanks to all the people who have been reading my story and reviewing.! love you guys.

:)


	10. A death in the family

_**A death in the family.**_

"You look awfully serious. Is everything okay?" Beckett asked.

"Take a seat." Castle said.

"What?"

"Sit down."

"Castle, what's going on?" Beckett was concerned.

"It's about your mother."

"No, Castle, please don`t tell you looked into her case?"

"I um."

"Castle I trusted you!" Beckett said raising her voice.

"I was just curious, I didn`t mean to hurt you."

"Castle you went behind my back I told you, that you couldn`t go and look into it!"

Castle didn`t know what to say, he was too scared.

"It`s over Castle, I'm done!"

"What?"

"I said to you if you ever dug into my mother's case, we would be over, and I meant it."

"Please Beckett, I'm sorry."

"No Castle, we are finished, I can`t believe you would do this. I thought you were better than that."

Castle kicked himself, he knew he shouldn`t of but he just couldn`t resist. Now he had to leave the NYPD and worst of all, he had to leave Beckett.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No, my mother's case means a lot to me, and to have you go into it without my permission is just low, even for you."

Those words hit Castle like a brick wall. (_What have I done?_)

"Beckett-

"Goodbye Castle." Beckett interrupted, she couldn`t hear another word.

"Okay, goodbye Beckett."

And just like that, Beckett was out of his life.

* * *

The end.

Well thats season 1 for you all ! Season 2 is up next.

Sorry about the ending guys, thought i should change it up a bit.

Always love reviews.

:)


	11. Deep in death

_**Deep in death.**_

Beckett sits at her desk doing paperwork. Castle stops in front of her. She looks up at him.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I violated your trust, I opened old wounds, and I did not respect your wishes. And if we're not gonna see each other again, then you deserve to know...I'm very, very sorry."

"Goodbye, Castle." Beckett says.

Castle nodded and walked away down the hall, into the elevator. He took one more glance over at her, before the doors shut.

When those doors closed, Beckett's heart dropped into her stomach. She knew he was sorry, and she missed him already.

10 minutes later...

Castle took out his keys and unlocked the loft doors. He almost didn`t want to go in, he didn`t want to face anyone. He was to hurt and miserable and it was his entire fault.

He opened the door and went straight to his room, passing Alexis along the way.

"Dad is everything ok?" Alexis opened the door to see her father, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I will be." He said with a sigh.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, what I need is a hug though."

Alexis walked over to him and gave him a hug, it made Castle feel a little better. She loosened her grip around him.

"I`m sorry dad, but I got to go to bed."

"That's ok pumpkin, have a good sleep."

Alexis went out of the room, leaving her dad to his thoughts.

Castle didn`t know what to do with himself, so he decided just to go to bed. He was about to get under the covers when…

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Castle was in no mood for guests, but he went and answered the door anyway. (_Maybe mother forgot her key.)_

He opened the door to find Beckett standing there.

"Beckett." He said surprised to see her.

"Hey, umm can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I`m sorry Castle." Beckett said turning to him.

Castle was shocked to hear an apology from Beckett.

"Don`t say sorry Beckett, I'm the one that should be apologising."

"You did Castle and, I know that you really meant it too."

"I made a mistake Beckett."

"I know you did and I accept it."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, and I want you to come back."

"Are you sure?"

Beckett headed for the door.

"I`ll see you tomorrow, Castle."

* * *

The end.

Well there is another one for you all.

Love reviews!

:)


	12. The double down

_**The double down.**_

"Your team didn't make it to the field because they were too scared to get off the bus." Castle stated.

"Uh, Castle, our team drove the bus." Esposito said.

"Yeah, well, then how about NASCAR? As our car flew to the checkered line, you guys crashed and burned." Castle threw back.

"Under a beautiful full moon" Beckett backed up.

"Well someone has to win." Ryan pipes in.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"How about we take this to the Old Haunt?" Castle asked.

"Good idea." They agreed.

They all piled into the crown Vic and, made their way over to the Old Haunt. Once they got there, Ryan and Espo grabbed a booth, while Castle and Beckett grabbed the drinks.

"So how are we settling this?" Castle said, handing the drinks around.

"A game."

"Sounds good." Said Ryan.

"What about…a game of pool, you two against us? The team that wins, wins." Beckett suggested.

"It`s on."

So they all set up the game and started playing. Beckett and Ryan were up to play first, while Espo and Castle were observing them.

They both had a hit and then it was Castle and Espo`s turn, they all took turns and this went on for about half an hour. Castle and Beckett had only 2 balls left including the black one, while Espo and Ryan had 4.

The game was dragging a little, and they all had a few drinks in them so, they were a bit tipsy now.

The game finally ended when Castle sunk the last ball.

"Whoohoo!" Said Beckett, she ran up to Castle and gave him a big hug. Castle was beaming when she let go and a bit disappointed aswell.

Ryan and Esposito were gutted they lost to them. So they said goodbye and left to go see their girlfriends.

"Well, we make a good team Castle."

"We sure do KB."

* * *

The end.

Sorry it was a bit late guys, had work.

Hope you liked it !

:)


	13. Inventing the girl

_**Inventing the girl.**_

"Looking good, Detective Beckett." Esposito says.

Ryan and Esposito smirk at her from their desks.

"How did you guys...?" Beckett was shocked they found her modelling photo.

"We're detectives." Ryan stated the obvious.

"Called your dad."

"Okay. Okay. You guys have had your fun. I was 17 and I thought that (whisper: modelling) would be an easier way to make money than waitressing." Beckett explained.

"Right." They both said in sarcasm.

"It was one summer, no big deal."

Esposito and Ryan smirk at each other. Beckett turns back around.

"And if you guys tell Castle about this, I will kill you."

"Tell me what Beckett?." Asked Castle.

"What are you doing here, I thought you went home." Beckett was hoping he wasn't looking at her computer, because the picture was still on it.

"Um I forgot my phone, Beckett are you ok? You look a bit agitat.. What is that !"

BUSTED!

"Nothing." Beckett quickly slapped her laptop closed.

"That wasn`t nothing, that was you in a tennis uniform, posing." Castle loved the look of Becketts face.

"It was just a picture that my dad sent me, when I used to play tennis." Beckett trying to lie her way out of this.

"Then why did you close your laptop so fast?"

("_Not going well."_)

"Because… I don`t want you seeing it."

"Well, why not?"

"Castle stop asking me questions." Beckett turned on her heels, and walked to the break room. Castle waited to her back was turned and flipped her laptop back up and had a look at the photo. He looked down at the bottom left corner, and saw it was photographed professionally.

"Nice try Beckett, you can`t hide it from me." Castle yelled over to her.

BUSTED x2

"Castle close it down NOW!" Beckett said, running over to him with her coffee.

"Jeez chill KB, It`s just a picture" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, it was all Ryan and Espo`s fault." Looking over at the two, who quickly packed up and ran to the elevator.

Castle grabbed his phone that was on Beckett's desk.

"Well for what it`s worth, you looked pretty cute."

* * *

The end.

Another episdoe down.

Please review.

:)


	14. Fool me once

_**Fool me once...**_

"Aha!" Castle shouts.

Castle pops his head over the next stall and Beckett shouts in surprise.

Beckett whispers "Castle, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were reading it."

"I...wa..." Beckett was trying to wiggle her way out of it.

"It's on page 105, by the way." Castle knew she was looking for it.

"Wh- what?" Like she needed to ask!

"That sex scene you're looking for. And Agent Gray was right. It's steamy."

"I wasn't..." What excuse could she use now? She got caught red handed.

"It`s ok Beckett you don`t need to deny it."

"I wasn`t denying anything, I… was, just, curious."

"Mhmm." Castle said in sarcasm.

"I was eventually going to read it anyway, no big deal."

"Touché, but you skipped, you can`t do that it will ruin the whole book, that's like reading the end before the start."

"Fine! It`s not like I was dying to see it anyway."

"Whatever! You couldn`t even wait to get home to read it."

"CASTLE GO, NOW!"

Beckett was absolutely mortified.

"Okay, okay I'm going."

Castle got down from the toilet seat he was standing on, and walked to the door. He really wanted to see Becketts` expression when she read it. So instead of leaving, he opened the door and closed it again, staying in the ladies bathroom.

He heard Beckett huff and flip through the pages again. Castle couldn`t help but smile, she was skipping to page 105. Castle stayed so still trying not the breath loud or even move.

After about 6 minutes Castle suddenly heard an "Oh my gosh!" That was his queue. He tiptoed back to the toilet and stood on the seat again.

"So how did you like it?" Castle said. He saw Beckett jump in shock.

"Castle were you here the whole time?" Beckett was about to whack him over the head with the book.

"Maybe, I just wanted to see your expression, and by the way, it was so worth it." He laughed.

"Grrrr, Castle… what the hell?"

"Sorry, and for the record, that`s my favourite bit too."

He got down once again and walked back to the door.

"See you tomorrow KB."

He ran out the door before she could deny it.

Beckett was about to shoot that man, but yeah…

That was defiantly her favourite bit, and she wasn`t thinking about Nikki and Rook when she was reading it either.

_If only_ she thought.

* * *

The end.

Just to let you know, these stories are meant to be short guys, they are endings not the whole story.

Thankyou for reading, i would love your thoughts.

:)


	15. When the bough breaks

_**When the bough breaks.**_

"Well, uh... good luck on your new book. I know that you'll do it proud." Beckett said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Was all Castle could say.

They're both at a loss for words. Castle holds out his hand and Beckett shakes it.

"You take care of yourself." Castle said breaking the silence.

"You too."

Beckett was really sad that she wouldn`t have Castle shadowing her anymore, even though he annoyed the hell out of her. She loved having him around, he made her laugh even when she was in a bad mood, and he bought her coffee every day. Who is going to bring her coffee now? Ryan? Esposito? It just wouldn`t be the same, that coffee symbolizes friendship, care… and love.

_Love? Where the hell did that come from Beckett?_

Yeah, Beckett was falling for Castle, but she was afraid.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to say anyway. They were moving closer and closer together until their bodies were almost touching. _What happens now?_

They stared deep into each other's eyes, trying to read the emotions in them and what they were thinking.

Beckett started to move in but let him go the rest of the way, just in case. He took the hint and he moved in to meet her, just enough so that their lips were almost touching.

Suddenly Castle and Beckett cell phones rung at the same. They were both startled and extremely pissed off. Castle checked his phone as did Beckett.

"It`s my agent." He said.

"The Captain." Beckett replied.

They both took the calls with disappointment.

* * *

The end.

Bit of a short one but hope you like it anyway.

Would love your thoughts good or bad. Maybe some ideas for the next ending?

:)


	16. Vamipre weekend

_**Vampire weekend.**_

It was 8.30pm and everyone was dressed up for Castle annual Halloween party. Castle was Poe, Ryan was a bloody doctor, Esposito was a solider and so on. Everyone was there too… apart from one very special person.

Castle (aka Poe) looks around the room, petting his stuffed crow.

"Hey, Castle. You looking for Beckett?" Espo asked.

"No. Why?" Like he wasn`t looking for her!

"She said she wasn't sure she'd make it. She had some paperwork to finish up, but it's still early." Ryan said, trying to cheer him up.

"Mmm." Castle was disappointed he really wanted Beckett here. He knew this would be good for her, to just let her hair down and have a bit of fun.

It was now 9:30pm and Beckett still hadn't showed. Castle gave up trying to look for her, she was probably still doing paperwork, he thought. Throughout the whole night everyone was giving him a sympathetic look, they felt sorry for Castle. They saw how excited he was for her to come, but now he was sitting down at the kitchen bench alone.

Meanwhile at the 12th…

Beckett sat at her desk, doing paperwork that didn`t need to be done till next week. She was just finding an excuse not to go. Was it because she had strong feelings for him? Beckett didn`t know, she was NOT nervous or anything she was just… "_Okay I am nervous, I shouldn`t be its just Castle, what is wrong with me?"_ She thought.

Kate suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush through her. Castle just wanted her to have fun, enjoy herself and for her to actually turn up. Beckett looked at the time. _10.00pm, the party would still be going on, knowing Castle._

* * *

The party crowd was slowly shrinking, as everyone was too drunk or getting tired. Castle put on a fake smile, made his way around all the guests, and entertained them with his humour and charm. He met up with all his NYPD friends, and asked how they were and if they were having fun.

"You throw a hell of party Castle." Lanie said.

"Yeah bro, we`ve all had a great time." Espo added.

"That's good to hear." There was a knock at the door, so Castle excused himself and went to greet another friend. Ryan gave Espo a soft nudge, knowing who that would be at the door.

Castle opened the door to find the one and only, Detective Kate Beckett.

"You came!" Castle said excitedly.

Becket walked up to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Her lips lingered there for a few seconds and then moved to his ear. She whispered…

"Sorry I`m late Rick."

* * *

The end.

Sorry the story is late guys, have been very busy lately.

Thankyou for reading.

:)


	17. Famous last words

_**Famous last words.**_

Beckett, Castle, Alexis and Martha stood in the crowd of many, while Sky was singing Hayley`s song in memory. They were all holding tee light candles in glass holders, as they sway to the music. Castle had his arm wrapped around Alexis for comfort; he knew Hayley was someone she admired.

Beckett noticed that her and Castle were standing a lot closer than normal. They were so close that she could feel the warmth from his arm on her side. A small smile appeared on her lips, Beckett was happy, not only because she was so close to Castle, but it was seeing him with his family and watching him comfort Alexis like that. It was refreshing to see that Castle was good father to his daughter, and that he was not always like a 9 year old on a sugar rush.

"Are you okay Lex?" Castle asked.

"Yeah I`m fine dad."

Castle kissed the top of her head.

"I love you dad." She said.

"Love you too pumpkin."

Beckett suddenly knew…

Castle was the one for her, she had strong feelings for him, and she needed to show him that.

The song came to the end and another one started as the audience moved in sync around them. Castle peeked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Beckett with a smile that makes his inside melt. _She is so beautiful_ he thought to himself, Kate saw Castle looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you`re just so beautiful." Castle said in a whisper, so that only she could hear it. With that he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Kate was so shocked at the sudden outburst, she really loved that about him though, full of surprises!

The show finally came to an end and everyone made their way home. Castle hailed a cab but then thought…

"Hey Beckett, do you want to go for a drink?"

"I would love to Castle."

"Mother you don`t mind if you take Alexis home with you? I`m just going to go grab a drink with Kate."

"Of course."

Martha and Alexis got into the cab and drove away, leaving castle and Beckett together hand in hand. They walked to their usual place, Remy`s.

"Two coffee`s please."

_This was the time Kate, tell him how you feel._ Beckett said to herself.

"Castle…

* * *

The end.

Sorry it was a bit late but there you go !

I have enjoyed writing these stories to everyone, and just want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It means alot!

Would love your thoughts on this one.

:)


	18. Kill the messenger

_**Kill the messenger.**_

"Though I don't suppose having answers makes it any easier." Castle asked.

"It does. In time." Beckett responded.

Castle watched Beckett walk over to the fragile lady sitting at her desk waiting anxiously for answers. _She is amazing._ He thought still watching her as she sat down next to the lady. He just loved how Beckett was very careful of what she says, and that she is so supportive when saying difficult news.

Castle turned and went to the break room to make up a coffee. (Still watching her out of the window.) Castle was so good at working the machine, that he didn`t even need to look away from Beckett to make himself a coffee.

_It is just amazing how Beckett can do that._ Castle said. He was tranced and in his own little day dream, that he didn`t realize the foamy milk spilling over the edge of the jug. It spilt all over his hand burning it, he yelped and ran to the sink and turned on the cold water.

_The things she does to me._ Castle smiled to himself, but then cringed at the burn on his hand, under the water.

Beckett ran into the break room, wondering what happened. She saw Castle at the sink and ran over to him. "What happened." Beckett asked in concern, as she looked at his burnt hand. Castle wasn`t sure how to tell her. (_I was day dreaming about you, and forgot about the foaming milk overflowing.)_ _Oh yeah that is going to go down well._ Castle thought.

"I… umm burnt my hand." That's all he could come up with.

Beckett giggled "I can see that… but how did you burn it?"

"I was making a coffee and the foam overflowed over my hand."

"Okay, and why weren`t you watching it?" She said smiling.

_Oh geez, are you serious?_ "I was watching you." He admitted.

Beckett`s smile just grew bigger, and she ducked her head to hide her blushing. Beckett grabbed Castle`s hand from under the water, and had a look at the damage. "Castle, that`s quite bad." She said turning his hand and dabbing it with a towel. "Come and sit down, I`ll get something for it."

"Okay." He said, sitting down at the table. Beckett rummaged around in the cupboards, looking for first aid kit. She found it and sat right next to Castle. She grabbed the aloe Vera and put some on his burn. He flinched when her fingers stroked over it, but then relaxed when the gel started working its magic. "There, all better." She whispered, finishing it. "Thank you Kate." He whispered back, looking up at her. She looked up too, finding his face closer than she expected. _He didn`t mind one bit._

They stared deep into each other's eyes. Beckett`s hand was still on Castles but didn`t notice, her attention was all on the man she loved. "Castle?" She whispered still not moving. "Yeah?" He answered back not moving away either.

Then Castle heard something, he never expected to here from Beckett…

"Kiss me Rick."

* * *

The end.

I`m so sorry it has been a while but hoped you enjoyed it !

Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.

:)


	19. Love me dead

_**Love me dead.**_

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." Ryan saying the Miranda rights.

Castle watched Ryan and Espo walk Scarlet out.

"Thanks." Castle said turning to Beckett.

"For what?" Asked Beckett.

"For not saying, "I told you so."

"Oh, that starts tomorrow." Kate said with a cheeky grin.

Beckett looked at Castle with concern. He looked betrayed almost, and a little bit sad.

"Are you okay Castle?"

"Umm, yeah I`m fine."

"I`m not convinced."

"I am, I just feel so stupid."

"Hey." Beckett said putting a hand on his upper arm. "You`re not stupid, she was just too smart." "Anyway we`ve caught her now." She said.

"I guess so." Castle sighed. "Do you want to come over for dinner? Alexis and Martha have gone out to a musical so it will just be us."

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Really?" Castle said, he didn`t think she was going to say yes.

"Really, I was just going to get Chinese, but it would be good to have a home cooked meal for a change."

"Great you wanna go now?"

"Sure."

So Castle and Beckett drove to his loft and walked in. The ride in the elevator was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Castle opened the door and walked into the kitchen, he poured some wine and started making dinner while Beckett sat at the bench watching him.

They talked about the case and laughed about the 'kiss the cook' apron he was wearing. Soon dinner was ready, and they were sitting down at the table with candles lit, and music playing. "That is amazing Rick, thank you."

"You are very welcome."

They finished eating and Beckett said, "I feel like dancing." Beckett got up and walked over to Castle.

"Would you like to dance with me Castle?"

"Mhmm."

He grabbed her hand and they moved over to the open floor. Meeting each other in the middle, Kate wrapped her hands around his neck, while he had his around her waist.

Their bodies were touching as they swayed as one to the soft music. Together in each other`s arms felt right, liked they both belonged there. "Thank you for this Castle." He moved his face so they were looking at each other. "Always." He whispered back.

The next thing you know, Kate was kissing him and he was kissing her back. It was soft and passionate, just as they imagined it would be. It got more and more heated as the time passed, tops were thrown, hands explored and bodies were slammed on doors.

Just when they were about to head to Rick`s room…

"Hey dad we`re…

home."

* * *

The end.

Thank you for reading!

Reviews are much appreciated.

:)


	20. One mans treasure

**Before reading : **Okay so just a little warning, this story is very cliche, its another elevator moment one, and you are all probably sick of them but I just couldn`t help myself. I hope you enjoy anyway !

* * *

_**One man`s treasure.**_

Castle and Beckett watch Alexis give the album to an emotional Anna Noles.

"She's a chip off the old block, isn't she?" Castle said to Beckett.

Beckett makes a doubtful face. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." She said in sarcasm.

Castle turns to her "Hey!"

"I`m sorry Castle but I cannot see any of you in her." She stated.

"Mmm, yeah I guess you are right, unlike me she doesn't jump up and down every time we go to a crime scene."

"Well, you`re right there Castle."

Castle smiles and turns back to watch Alexis, he was so proud to have a daughter like her. When Anna hugged Alexis and said good bye he walked over to her, leaving Beckett to finish some paperwork.

"I`m so proud of you Lexi." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks dad, it feels good to know that someone has something special, back in their lives again."

"Yeah." He said but he wasn`t looking at Alexis, he was looking at Beckett.

"Or someone." Alexis whispered, grinning from ear to ear. _She sure is,_ Castle thought.

"Okay well I have to go and finish up, I`ll see you at home dad." She kissed her dad on the cheek and walked back to the property room.

Castle just stood there staring at Kate; brows furrowed, lip biting and curl hanging. He swiftly walked over to her desk, sat in his chair and went back to staring at her.

"Why are you still here?" Beckett asked.

"I like it here."

"You are staring at me and It`s really creepy."

"Sorry, you are just fascinating to watch." He looked away and got out his phone to play angry birds.

About 5 minutes later he gave up on his game, and started tapping his finger on her desk. He could tell she was getting annoyed, but didn't stop.

"Will you stop! Go home already, I don't need you here." Beckett growled.

"But I will be home by myself." He argued.

"Toughen up Castle, You're a big boy I`m sure you will be fine by yourself for half an hour."

"Fine but I`m not going home by myself, you`re going to come with me."

"Are you seriously that scared?"

"Someone might kidnap me."

Beckett sighed, "Fine, but as soon as Alexis is home I`m gone okay?"

"Okay."

So they walked to the elevator, well Beckett did Castle was pretty much skipping. They both stepped in, and the doors closed. All of a sudden the elevator shuttered and came to a stop.

"You have got to be kidding me." Beckett said in annoyance. "If this is one of your schemes then, you can forget about me coming over."

"No, no I swear I had nothing to do with this."

Kate got out her phone, "Hey Espo the elevator is jammed again, can you get maintenance to come fix it?"

"Hang on I`ll just call them."

Castle and Beckett waited very impatiently for Esposito.

"Okay so the guy said you will have to wait about 4 hours, cause the main man is away on holiday."

"Just my luck, thanks."

She hung up and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Castle did the same but on the other side, he didn't need to say anything to know that Kate was pissed off. So he decided to leave her alone for a bit.

It was now 8:07 and it was starting to get cold, Castle heard Beckett`s teeth chattering away quietly. He stood up walked over to her and sat down, wrapping his arms around her. She didn`t even flinch which surprised him, even more when she hugged him back, and they both warmed up within minutes.

Neither of them moved, they just sat there with their eyes closed but not sleeping, just enjoying each other`s comfort and warmth.

"At least there is no elevator music."

* * *

The end.

I hoped you liked my story even though there are many like this. Thanks for ready once again, these stories are getting harder to write and I don`t want my stories repeating themselves, so if you guys have any ideas for the next one feel free to let me know. I would love your feedback and ideas!

:)


	21. Sucker punch

**A.N:** Hey everyone, I have returned ! yay I have missed wrting stories for you all so I am going to start writing again. I have been so busy with study and exams etc but no matter.

This story is from Becketts POV, its a bit short this time but I still hope you enjoy reading it :)

* * *

_**Sucker Punch**_

* * *

I powered up to Dick Coonan, "There was no Rathborne. That was just a cover. It was you."

"Clever girl." He spat back.

I was staring at my mother's killer, so many questions were running through my mind at once. _Who hired you? Why? How?_ _What?_ I didn`t know where to start the emotions were running too high, I couldn`t even process what was happening right now, it was all just crazy!

It was all a blur from there, Coonan hitting the guards throat, reaching for his gun, spinning me round and pinning it in my back.

"Alright. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Now here's what's gonna happen. We're just gonna stroll on over to the elevator together. Nice and easy."

"That'll never happen." Castle says

"You make a sound, you attempt a signal, you so much as clear your throat and I'll put a round in your girls liver. And she will die slowly and in considerable pain."

Castle winced at that, and I could see the fear and pain in his blue watery eyes. He was scared and I was for him too. We walked to the elevator slow and steady, Castle walked beside me not knowing what to do. We reached the elevator and got in, "Press the ground button writer boy." Coonan demanded.

The sickening pull of the elevator came as it touched ground to the parking lot. Stepping out into the parking lot with the gun still jabbing in my back, which is going to leave a nasty bruise, Coonan spun me round and faced Castle. "Who hired you?" I ask him.

"Somebody is very eager." Coonan teased. "Why would I tell you that Miss Beckett? Do you really think I would give you his name that easy? No no no, that would mean I would get killed, and we don`t want that now do we?." Castle snikered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

"So I have a proposal for you Miss Beckett. You can let me walk out of here, I won`t kill you and you can walk away from this and live happiy ever after with Castle, or you can have the name of the person who is behind your mothers murder but that will mean Castle has to die." "Your choice."

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"Fine then." Coonan said. Coonan dug the gun in my back even harder making me wince, "Take a good last look Castle...

"Now watch your girlfriend die."

"NO!" Castle yelled,

And a shot was fired.

* * *

The end...Or is it.

Who wants to know the ending? let me know and I will finish it for you ;)

Sorry for taking a long time to write more but I promise there is more coming.

Review are much appreciate.

Ax


	22. Sucker punch continued

**A.N:** So I have finished the story just for you.

This story is still from Beckett`s POV. I hope you enjoy the ending to it :)

* * *

**_Sucker punch continued._**

_Previously…_

_Go to hell!" I spat._

_"Fine then." Coonan said. Coonan dug the gun in my back even harder making me wince, "Take a good last look Castle..._

_"Now watch your girlfriend die."_

_"NO!" Castle yelled,_

_And a shot was fired._

I felt the gun slowly pull away from my aching back, I looked down at the blood starting to drip on the concrete. For some reason I didn`t feel any pain it was like I wasn`t even shot… Wait !

That's not my blood, its Coonans, but how? _Castle._ He was holding a very familiar looking gun, It was mine, _How did he get it? _He was frozen in place watching Coonan fall to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Dead.

"Castle" I whispered. He then snapped out of a trance staring at me in shock. He dropped the gun.

"I`m sorry, I didn't know what to do, He could have killed you, I couldn't let that happen, I`m so sorry." Castle explained.

"Hey." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, "It`s okay, you saved my life Castle." His arms were trembling around my waist, it was nice holding him it felt right, and it was comforting.

**Back in the precinct…**

Filling out the last bit of the paperwork I heard Castle come and sit in his chair next to my desk.

"Hey Castle, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I`m fine, I um just came here to tell you that I am done. I can`t keep working with you, if it wasn`t for me… "If it wasn`t for you Castle I would be dead, you saved my life and I am very grateful for that."

"I shot your mums killer Kate, he was the only chance of finding out who was behind it all, and I ruined it, I can`t follow you around anymore knowing that it was all my fault."

"Rick, it wasn`t your fault if I was in your situation I would of done the same, because you are more important than my mum`s killer, and one day, I will find the sons of bitches who was behind it all, and I would like you there when I do." I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Okay" He said.

"So how did you end up with my gun anyway?"

"Oh, well um when Coonan was grabbing the guard's gun I knew he was going to grab you, so I quickly took it from your holster and hid it in my back pocket."

"That was an incredibly smart and stupid thing to do, thank you."

"Always."

* * *

The End.

Sorry again, its still quite short but i hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Thankyou to all the awesome people following and giving me reviews, you guys rock!

Next story is the deadly game, look out for it!

Until then...

Ax


	23. A deadly game

**_A Deadly Game_**

He's leaving, someone I cared about? It was a question unanswered. I felt sick to the stomach to know that Castle would be gone for months and not knowing that I…. I don't know.

I had to make a decision, listening to my head or my heart, so I chose my heart. The problem was, I was still with Tom.

Tom met me at the end of the precinct hall, he leant in for a kiss but I denied by swerving away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and started, "You have been really great Tom really, I'm sorry but I just don't think this relationship is what I am looking for right now."

"You have feelings for him don't you?"

I couldn't answer, I didn't need to, he knew and he was good to realize and understand that. With a small smile from him he walked away. A rush of relief washed over me, I was so glad it wasn't a bad break up and also now I wasn't caught between two sides.

I had to find Castle now, before he goes to the Hamptons. Walking/ power walking to the break room I saw everyone there except Castle. Where is he?

"Beckett!" A familiar and husky voice made a smile appear on my face. I spun around to find Castle running up to me. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't think I would leave without saying goodbye to my favorite muse did you?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me your muse?" I said with a grin.

"Sorry, you know it's not too late to come with me to the Hamptons. We could have some fun, I promise no funny business."

I really really want to go away with Castle, just me and him together wow. What could go wrong? Absolutely nothing! Imagine what it would be like having a snow storm and the power goes out and we have to keep each other warm by … Whoa whoa whoa hold up, what the hell?

Crap he is still waiting for an answer, "I ….

"Richard! There you are, I have been waiting for you for ages." Gina struts out of the elevator, "Come on we have to go!"

"Go where?" I asked.

"To the Hamptons." Gina said.

Something inside me sunk, you have got to be kidding me! I turned around and walked back to my desk to collect my things. What a jackass, asking me to go to the Hamptons with him after he has already invited GINA, HIS EX WIFE !

I put my coat on, got my bag and keys, and walk straight passed him to the elevator. The doors closed to a very confused writer.

**3****rd**** person**

Castle ran after Beckett, he decided to take the stairs so that he would be able to catch her in time. He wondered why she just walked away. Castle sprinted down the stairs until he reached the bottom where the parking lot was.

Castle didn't see her so he walked to the doors of the elevator and waited. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"What do you want Castle?" Beckett asked.

"I want to know why you walked away?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you invited me to the Hamptons while your ex-wife is coming too!"

"No, gosh, Kate you have it all wrong, yes Gina is going to the Hamptons but not to stay with me, she is going to stay with her boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Beckett had a sigh of refeif.

"I'm sorry Castle I feel like such an idiot, but um if the offer still stands, I would love to come to the Hamptons with you.

"Really?"

"Really."

A big smile appeared on both Castle and Beckett's faces. Castle reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go." Castle whispered.

They walked out hand in hand to the car.

* * *

The End.

Well there we go peoples ! Hoped you liked it.

Any particular episode you want next? Let me know I would gladly do it for you x

Ax


	24. Authors note!

Authors note:

Just a quick note, I have had a couple of reviews about the "Double Down" chapter about how the Old Haunt is not around then. Sorry about that guys, still very new to making a story and I appreciate how you all pick these things out for me! Love ya x


End file.
